According to the American Cancer Society, in 2009 it is estimated there will be more than 192,000 and 62,000 new cases of invasive and in situ breast cancer, respectively, with more with over 40,000 deaths in the United States alone. Once detected, most breast cancers, including ductal carcinoma in situ (DCIS), are removed surgically either by a modified radical mastectomy, or via lumpectomy. Following lumpectomy, patents are then typically treated with either chemotherapy followed by 5-7 weeks of whole breast external beam radiation therapy (EBRT), or by 5-7 days of accelerated partial breast irradiation (APBI) followed by either chemotherapy or no further treatment.